


Знатная амфибия

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV), От звезды до звезды - skjelle
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Великий Охотник производит должное впечатление
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Знатная амфибия

В кои-то веки Йонге Далине выглядел довольным сделкой.

Ещё бы! Никакого торга, ему уплатили почти на треть больше той цены, на которую он рассчитывал, распродавая хлам с «Завета», древнего транспорта. Корабль был громадный, но так основательно попорчен альясами и так загажен их жертвами, что мало что за него светило выручить. 

Древние издания, еще бумажные книги-кодексы странного содержания, редко представляли значительный интерес антикваров в силу того, что разрушались и приходили в полную негодность задолго до того, как хоть немного пошатнется здоровье самого коллекционера. Ужасно хрупкие вещи, сетовал Йонге, отнимая фолиант у Великого Охотника, тренировавшего точность и силу прокуса роскошными свежеотполированными мандибулами.

Так он и ушел очередному Почтенному Коллекционеру: с роскошной свежей перфорацией. «Авторский дизайн!» — распалялся внутренний гуру маркетинга. Почтенный Коллекционер, пожаловал на мостик в сопровождении куда менее почтенного рептилоилообразного гуманоида, смущавшего Рудольфа желтизной склер, а Сайнжу — подозрительной двуликостью.

— Ах. — Аккуратным жестом, с изрядной долей благоговения Почтенный Коллекционер погладил неповрежденный корешок древней книги. — Посмотри, какой экземпляр.

Однако второй гость был очевидно невнимателен, скорее даже пренебрежителен: совершенно ясно, что он не разделял страсти своего напарника, остался до чрезвычайности заинтересован только внушительным видом Сайнжи. 

Только Далине настроился долго и упорно отстаивать свою цену, только Почтенный Коллекционер собрался раскрыть рот для торга, как Не Внушающий Доверия Рептилоид скорчил на лице Особое Мнение.

Этого было достаточно. Почтенный коллекционер благостно улыбнулся, что-то пробормотал о прощении. Наверняка у них тоже проблемы с синхроном. Сразу видно.

Рудольф молча наблюдал за визитом, изредка с интересом оглядывая никудышное вооружение несуразного корабля залетных букинистов, выполненного в форме допотопной постройки с двумя колоннами перед входным портом, но после того, как гости покинули «Фелицию», спросил у Йонге:

— Странные ребята, не находишь? И фольклор у них странный. Слышал, как они называют свой искин? «Всевышняя»!

***

— Кроули, невежливо было так пялиться на их амфибию! Ты хоть себе представляешь ее демона?.. То-то же. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Знатная амфибия"


End file.
